


Anguish

by Azelforest



Series: The Stages [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, I thought it might get better attention on here since I never post anything, Just a lil series story I wanted to make, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelforest/pseuds/Azelforest
Summary: (Minor AU where Blinky went to Draal with the news of his father after watching him fall in battle or whatever)(If you're interested in the image that relates to the story, you can see it here: https://azelforest-art-corner.tumblr.com/post/175424781566/yeah-i-love-trollhunters-might-make-more )





	Anguish

Draal had been training in the Hero’s Forge that dreary morning, unbeknownst of his father’s whereabouts other than he had left saying something of patrolling the outskirts of Trollmarket. Which Draal never minded, he’d grown used to the lack of communication between him and his father over the years. Even when he had been stuck with Blinky as a nanny, he never dropped his troublemaking, most saying he got it from his father.   
  
****Some called it a cry for attention at an age so young, others simply waved it off as a phase, but one thing Draal had grown to realize, was that when it came to the world, you had only yourself to trust. Friends were merely a nuisance to him, seeing as he was usually glossed over and used to get closer to his father.  
  
****He suddenly slammed a rather rough punch to a nearby target, shattering it to piece’s. No he’d been doing just fine on his own, his father’s absence was what had made him so much stronger. Even during the minor sessions he got with him, he was only able to learn so much combat from his father before he wanted to practice his own, and learn on his own.  
  
Draal squinted at the presence of another, and turned to see none other than Blinky. Now Draal personally didn’t have a grudge against the old man, truthfully Blinky had tried being the father that Draal had hardly had around for years but, Draal already knew what his father’s duty was by the age of 4, and hadn’t bothered attempting to ‘get to know’ Blinky other than him being his father’s trainer. He ate wisdom from the books he collected and spat it out just the same, which was what had always bugged Draal…Blinky never knew when to shut up.   
  
****“What is it. Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Draal spoke aloud, alerting the cautious six eyed troll that his presence had been finally acknowledged.  
  
****“Er..Draal, might I have a word with you? It is something that concerns your father..” Blinky almost sounded hesitant to speak, which was a first. Usually he would talk for hours…  
  
****“What about my father?” Draal finally fully turned to Blinky, who had since came near from over yonder. Blinky had his attention, the health of the trollhunter was one of vital importance of his people, not to mention… he was his father.  
  
****“Well I..” Blinky winced, his lower pair of arms crossed, holding himself while the upper pair idly twiddled, a very worried and grim expression beheld his features. Very un-blinkous like. “I was..waiting for your father like I usually did..and being his trainer and all..I..I became concerned over him not returning this morning and..I really don’t know how to say this..”  
  
****“Spit it out already!” Draal growled.  
  
****“Your father..was battling Bular under the Bridges right outside of Trollmarket..” Blinky quietly spoke, “I watched him within the safety of a large enough sewage pipe but..alas..he..” He seemed to choke on the words, tears forming in a few of his eyes. He couldn’t even look Draal in the face having to give such horrible news to the very son of his best friend.  
  
**“Kajigar the Couragous..has fallen..”**


End file.
